Just a Little Taste
by Michiru-Hio
Summary: With her heart broken, Hinata runs into a forest to try and clear her mind, but what she finds will do anything but clear her mind. Lame Summary...but decent Oneshot!


Just a simple ItaHina One shot I wanted to work on, this is my favorite pairing along with HidaHina.

This is my first though but whatever. Let me know what you think about it and please no flaming.

This is sort of an Alternate Timeline, since in this, Itachi never dies but Sasuke is still on the loose but knows the truth about the whole Truth Behind the Massacre thing yet refuses to come back to Konoha while Itachi is somewhat forced to come back, courtesy of Lady Tsunade.

Oh and I do NOT own Naruto!!!!!!

"Speaking"

_thinking_

On with the story ^_^ Please Enjoy!

Michiru-Hio

* * *

_What were they thinking?!_

This was the thought that ran though the mind of seventeen year old Hinata Hyuga's mind as she ran from the Hyuga compound, running into the small forest and into a clearing in the center of said forest. If there was ever a time that Hinata hated the Hyuga elders, now was the time. How could they just summon her to a meeting, only to tell her that she would be placed into an arranged marriage?!

She knew they cared little of what her own opinions were, but still why did they have to tell her today. First she actually managed to gather up the courage to ask Naruto on a date, only to find out he was planning on asking Sakura out.

_Why? Why can I be more like Sakura-san?_ Hinata thought this sentence as she allowed only a few tears to shed. She felt so weak, so utterly weak and pathetic. No wonder her father and the Elders were arranging this marriage, is she were to marry someone stronger, maybe then a better suited Heir could be born. Hinata still had no clue who she was engaged to though. Whoever he was, he must come from a decent blood line.

Hinata gave silent sigh, she knew she could not go against her Clans wishes. "Why did they have to do this to me?" Hinata asked herself. To wrapped up in her own little world, Hinata had failed to realize that someone was in the clearing with her. It wasn't until she heard the rustling of tree leaves that she felt the other person's presence. "W-Who's out there? Show yourself!" Hinata called out, her voice held a challenge within her tone, even though she had a usually timid demeanor, Hinata was in no mood to deal with someone spying on her, especially when she felt as though she would break down any given moment.

"Just because you are from the Hyuga Clan, do not think you can command me." Stated the stranger. Hinata watched as a shadow jumped from a tree in front of her and held back her surprise. In front of her was none other than Uchiha Itachi. Hinata was aware of the fact that Itachi had been given permission to come back to Konoha, with the help of Lady Tsunade, Itachi was able to continue life with the rank he had before leaving the village. Even still, Hinata, as well as a few others, were wary of trusting the former Akastuki, even if he was forced to leave because of the Mission he had been given all those years ago.

"You do know t-that it is rude to spy on a young woman, especially when she is in no mood to deal with anyone. Right, Uchiha-San?" Hinata stated, still not wanting to acknowledge him. "Looks like you've outgrown that timid nature of yous and actually managed to grow some claws Hyuga-San." Said with a slight smirk upon his face. He had to admit, he kind of liked this new side to the Hyuga Heiress. Hinata gave the over confident Uchiha a glare, though from the way Itachi saw it, her expression looked more like a child pretending to be mad at an older family member. It was rather cute actually, seeing Hinata attempt to glare at him.

"Don't give me that look, besides if you hold that face for too long you might get wrinkles in that pretty face of yours." Itachi said with another, more wider smirk, especially since his little statement caused Hinata to blush a slight shade of pink. Hinata said nothing, instead, she walked back the way she had came. _I think I would rather put up with my father than deal with this...this Jerk!_ Hinata said in her mind. Of course her attempt to get away from the Uchiha were soon futile when she noticed that he was following her.

_Why won't he just leave me alone?! _Thought Hinata as she soon found herself out of the forest. "Excuse me Uchiha-San, but why are you following me?" Hinata asked in an impatient tone. "As if someone like you should be allowed to wander around so late at night." Itachi stated smugly. Hinata felt her pale hand ball itself into a fist, as a way to keep her anger from getting the best of her. No way would she allow someone like Itachi to get the better of her. "In case you don't know Uchiha-San, I am more than capable of handling myself." Hinata said, looking straight ahead of her, still refusing the presence of the man beside her.

"Hn...Even still, someone like you shouldn't be walking around by herself." Itachi simply stated._ What does he mean 'someone like me?' Ugh, he's such and arrogant...Jerk! _Hinata shouted in her head. Hinata felt relief in her body when the main entrance to the Hyuga Compound came into view. _Not good! _Hinata cried in her head when she saw her father outside the gate, staring directly at her. Hinata braced for whatever scolding he was about to give her. "There you are Hinata? What do you think you were doing out so late at this hour? Oh...Hello Itachi-San." Hiashi Hyuga said as Itachi walked up beside Hinata.

"Hello Hyuga-San." Itachi said, giving a slight bow. "Please, it's Hiashi-San when you address me. I hope my daughter was not pestering you at this hour Itachi-San." Hiashi said, giving a slight glare in Hinata's direction. _Actually I think it would be the other way around, Father._ Hinata thought bitterly in her mind, though she knew she could never speak that way to her father. " No, not at all Hiashi-San, I just happened to spot Hinata-San when I was finishing up my training, and I thought that she should not be out so late by herself." Itachi stated, glancing at Hinata with a smirk on his face.

"See Hinata, this exactly why I chose Itachi-San to be your fiancé." Hiashi said with a look of approval at the couple in front of him. _D-did Father just say what I think he said? _Hinata said, suddenly feeling a bit light headed. The next thing Hinata knew, her world went black as she fell with a loud 'Thud'.

What felt like hours later, Hinata felt herself slowly gaining consciousness. "Please tell me it was all a bad dream." She muttered to herself. Her hope soon died down when someone responded to her own question. "Sorry to say this Hyuga-San, but it was not a dream." Said that familiar, and ever so smug voice from a corner of her room. Hinata looked to her right and saw none other than that jerk, Itachi. Hinata gave a frustrated sigh. " Please tell me that my Father was just joking when he said you were my-" Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence when Itachi said "Fiancé? I'm afraid your father was not kidding Hinata-San." Hinata hung her head down. Why hadn't her father told her who she was engaged to earlier?

"You can leave now Uchiha-San, I do not need you here for company." Hinata said, laying back down, pulling the covers up to her chin. Seconds later, Hinata heard the floor boards creak as Itachi was walking. But he wasn't walking to the doors, instead, Hinata soon felt someone lay beside her, facing her back. "As much as I might want to leave, Hiashi-San insisted that I stay here...with my soon-to-be wife." Hinata could just hear the smirk in his voice. She cringed when he said the word 'wife'.

"I do know, that when you were in the forest, you were probably upset over hearing about this marriage, as well as getting turned down by the Uzumaki boy, correct." Itachi asked, placing his hand on her covered shoulder. Hinata refused to answer him, refused to give him the satisfaction of being right. "I also realize that you may not hold any form of feeling for me...other than the uncertainty of not wanting to trust me, but rest assured, unlike Uzumaki, I will not upset you in any way, if I can try." Itachi said in a seemingly comforting voice.

Hinata felt Itachi slide closer to her, even though she was under the covers while he was not. Even still, she could feel the heat from his chest radiate on her back. Somehow, Hinata felt...safe around him. Hinata let out a small gasp when she felt Itachi wrap an arm around her waist and pull her as close as his strength would allow, without hurting her that is. "I also think you should know, that I was more than happy to be engaged to you." Itachi whispered in her ear. Hinata felt a blush grow upon her pale cheeks. "Why? Why would you choose someone as pathetic as me to be your wife? Why not choose Sakura-San or one of the other girls throughout the village?" Hinata asked him.

"Because, Sakura Haruno is a loud mouth who I think isn't worth my time, and I didn't choose any of the other girl's because none of them were you Hinata-San. And, you are never pathetic, you have something that is hard to find among you family." Itachi said still holding Hinata close to him. "And what is it that I have?" She asked, suddenly curious as to what he had to say. "You, Hinata, have a heart that isn't made of ice." Itachi stated, before kissing Hinata on the cheek.

Hinata could feel tears in her eyes that threatened to fall, but she refused to shed these tears. Never before had she been so touched to hear kind words, then again she was rarely ever told such things. As though her body was acting on a sudden urge, Hinata turned herself around to where she was facing Itachi, his arm still placed firmly around her waist. She moved her face up to his, and before Hinata knew it, she was kissing The 'Itachi Uchiha'. Of course it was her first kiss, which she always thought she would be bad at kissing someone since she had never done it before, but this moment, with Itachi just felt so natural...so...right.

* * *

Hinata gave a slight moan when Itachi grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her closer to him. _Note to self, do not let him know he is an amazing kisser, he doesn't need the ego boost._ Hinata told herself. But she knew she wouldn't have to tell Itachi that, Hinata knew that Itachi had some idea of what he was thinking. However, Hinata almost gave a pout as she felt Itachi pull away from her mouth. Of course she could already tell his intentions. He had given her a little taste, that way she would crave more of him.

A/N: So what did you guys think, it might be short but it's almost 4 A.M. Over here and I'm kinda tired, but if you read this, please let me know what you guys think, ItaHina forever!!!!!!!!!


End file.
